


离别之前

by Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, 师生, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood, 盖乌斯/埃斯蒂尼安
Kudos: 4





	离别之前

午后。

天上流云变换，阳光撒在琴房的一角，躲在这里小憩的埃斯蒂尼安睁开了眼睛。

他瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，离下课还有一段时间。

差不多该翻墙出去吃饭了。

埃斯蒂尼安拉开琴房的门，门边的男人靠墙抽着烟，听到动静也只是掀起眼皮瞧了埃斯蒂尼安一眼，咬着烟哑着嗓说：“醒了？”

“……”埃斯蒂尼安没想到会被这人堵在这里，烦躁地把手伸进发间往后一捋，直截了当地说：“要处分我？等我出去吃完饭回来再说行不行？”

盖乌斯凑近朝他呵了一口烟：“看你表现。”

“什么意思？”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉。

“不是要吃饭？换个地方再说。”盖乌斯把烟掐灭，扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。

这是埃斯蒂尼安第一次在上课期间光明正大地走出校门，因为领着他的盖乌斯是学校里的老师。

盖乌斯没有选择学校附近的小餐馆，驱车带埃斯蒂尼安回到了他自己目前居住的公寓。

外卖已经提前叫好了，都是埃斯蒂尼安平时爱吃的。

“到底什么事？”埃斯蒂尼安没跟盖乌斯客气，拆开筷子吃了起来。

盖乌斯又点了一支烟，他没有动筷，只是伸手把桌上的菜往埃斯蒂尼安那边推了推，言简意赅：“我要出差一段时间，今晚就走。”

埃斯蒂尼安诧异着挑眉，指着一桌丰盛的饭菜问：“……那这算什么？给你饯别？”

“让你最后吃一顿好的。”盖乌斯说，“我不在学校就别想着翘课翻墙了，被抓到没人给你兜着，就算是学生会主席也不行。”

埃斯蒂尼安清楚盖乌斯这是变相地在表达对自己翘课又翘到琴房的不满——那也是学生会主席艾默里克常去的地方。

埃斯蒂尼安懒得跟盖乌斯再一次解释他和艾默里克只是普通朋友关系，他随手摸出一根发带把漂亮的银色长发绑了个马尾，起身走到盖乌斯面前，弯腰在他耳边吹气：“做吗？”

男人温热的鼻息倾洒在他的颈侧，盖乌斯伸手把人揽住让对方跨坐在自己身上，面色如常：“在这里？”

埃斯蒂尼安勾起嘴角，像是挑衅：“不行吗？”

盖乌斯已经不止一次见识过埃斯蒂尼安的冲动和莽撞，不管是在这方面还是别的什么事情，他把烟夹在手指上，想了想又把烟塞进埃斯蒂尼安嘴里：“咬稳了。”

在埃斯蒂尼安的配合下，盖乌斯脱掉了两个人的衣物，用带着老茧的手指在穴口处按压着。

埃斯蒂尼安把嘴里的烟拿下来，凑上前朝盖乌斯索吻。盖乌斯顺势把他夹着烟的手按在身后，泄愤似的轻轻咬了一下埃斯蒂尼安的薄唇，又将对方的舌头含在嘴里挑逗。

“这样可以了吧？”埃斯蒂尼安先一步从亲吻中退出，不耐烦地说道。

盖乌斯不由失笑，原来年轻的学生是在补偿自己对他跑到琴房翘课的不满。他拿过润滑剂，往手指上挤了点微凉的液体之后，便在对方的后穴里探入两根手指，仔仔细细地扩张着。

也许是那处早已习惯了男人的入侵，在克服了最初的紧致之后，穴壁就变得柔软湿热，一收一缩地夹着男人的手指，配合着男人扩张，还在抽动间发出微小的水声，也不知是因为润滑剂，还是因为那处已经被人操熟了。

埃斯蒂尼安扭着屁股将男人的手指含得更深了些，催促道：“可以了……快进来……”

“急什么，这样进去你会痛的。”盖乌斯皱眉，手掌不轻不重地拍了一下埃斯蒂尼安的屁股。 

埃斯蒂尼安不满地瞪他：“我都不怕痛，你怕什么？”

说着便伸手握住了对方粗大的阳具，上上下下撸动着。那处已经被打湿了，又通过埃斯蒂尼安的抚弄而使那淫液把整个涨红的柱身都弄得湿淋淋的，看起来已经完全蓄势待发了。

盖乌斯闻言，对年轻的恋人的肆无忌惮也有些恼了，顺着对方的话，把自己的阳根往对方的穴里塞去——不出所料的，听见了埃斯蒂尼安的一声闷哼，只是龙骑士碍于自己刚刚的逞强，硬是不朝盖乌斯喊痛求饶。

“埃斯蒂尼安，痛就别逞强了，”盖乌斯边说着，边将阳具抽出，换上了三根手指进去，“是不是我没教过你做人要诚实？嗯？”

“我不痛。”埃斯蒂尼安将手中的烟夹在嘴里吸了一口，好像要借助烟草来麻痹自己的神经，亦或是以这迷幻的气味助燃爱欲的气焰，让这炙热的情愫愈燃愈烈，直至沸腾，直至将二人围困在这情欲的天罗地网里。

盖乌斯还是多挤了点润滑剂给他扩张，直至后穴里能轻松容纳三指进出后，才让埃斯蒂尼安抬臀，将自己的分身往那穴里伸了进去。

“唔……好满……啊……”埃斯蒂尼安嘴里还叼着烟，嘴里含糊不清地发出了满足的呻吟声。

盖乌斯抬胯朝那穴里熟悉的敏感处顶弄了两下，埃斯蒂尼安双手按在他的肩膀，止住了他的动作。

盖乌斯停下来，抬眼看他。

“我自己来。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

话毕，他把额前的几缕银发别到耳后，手撑着盖乌斯的肩膀，抬臀上上下下地吃着男人的肉棒。那肉棒又粗又大，每次坐下去都能将骚浪的肉壁磨得舒爽至极，让穴壁又不自觉地绞着肉棒，凭空增添了许多摩擦的快感。

盖乌斯他伸手揽住埃斯蒂尼安的腰，靠坐在椅背上，饶有兴致地看着平时作风冷淡的学生主动吞吐着自己的阳具。

“啊……顶到了……”

埃斯蒂尼安刚适应了几下便得了趣，开始不由自主地把后穴内的敏感处往男人的龟头上撞去，更加快速地吞吐着男人的阳具，嘴边也泄出了断断续续的呻吟声，嘴里的烟几乎都要掉下来了。

这种自己操控快感的感觉既陌生又愉悦，让他产生了是自己用后穴在强奸着身下的自己的老师的错觉。不管是肉棒入侵的深浅、还是插入的角度，尽在他的掌控之中。他能够自己掌控性爱的节奏，从而产生最直观的、被插入的快感，而不是被盖乌斯在床上挑逗半天，直到把他操哭操射才肯大开大合地满足他。

男人温热的鼻息倾洒在埃斯蒂尼安的胸前，盖乌斯在他身上吮吻着，在他白皙的肌肤上印下了一个个红痕。埃斯蒂尼安呼吸颤促，娇声不断，双手颤抖地支撑着自己用后穴套弄男人阳具的动作。而当他在被对方用湿润的舌头包裹住长耳的时候，终于忍不住卸了力气，重重地坐在了男人的腿上。

“啊……太、太深了……我不要了……啊啊……”埃斯蒂尼安一下子承受不住如此强烈的刺激，一直遏抑着的声音也不自觉地放开了些。

他伸手将嘴里的烟夹在指尖，松松地架在盖乌斯的肩膀。香烟与唇齿接触的部分，两人的齿痕暧昧地交错着。

盖乌斯在埃斯蒂尼安耳侧呼着热气，只觉得那淫穴将自己的阳根绞得紧紧的，整个穴又骚又浪，水淋淋的。他猛然顶胯，又往那后穴更深处戳弄着，哑着声音道：“怎么不动了？你刚刚不是玩得很开心吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安瘫软在男人的怀里，颤声道：“啊……哈……你……你别顶……”

“可是埃斯蒂尼安，你明明也很舒服，不是吗？”

盖乌斯说着，又玩弄着对方已经硬挺的乳头。他的掌心温度微高，贴在肌肤上犹如冬阳般暖烘烘地晒着，而不是像埃斯蒂尼安那样，无论是什么时候手心永远都像是伊修加德的风雪一样，冰冰凉凉的。盖乌斯只要和对方在同一张床上睡觉，就会把埃斯蒂尼安的双手捂在手里，直到被自己捂暖了为止。

他通过指尖拨弄着乳尖的动作，将那一片的肌肤都撩起一片火海，燃得埃斯蒂尼安的身体发痒发热，心里渴求着男人更多的玩弄，渴望着更亲密的肌肤接触。

乳头被男人像夹着香烟一样夹在两指间，不停来回搓动着手指，刺激着那处敏感的神经。男人的动作有些粗暴，甚至在拉扯直接还有些痛意，可埃斯蒂尼安却格外享受，连带着他的身体也不自觉地挺胸，将那两处乳尖往男人手上蹭去。

埃斯蒂尼安感觉屋内的空气变得闷热而难以呼吸，让他竟也发了汗，浑身上下都被汗水或是淫水弄得湿淋淋的，连那看不见的穴口似乎都在泛着水光。他不自觉地夹了夹被含在穴里的阳根，那狰狞的肉物竟又胀大了些，几乎要把这窄小的甬道撑得满满的。而穴肉却欢迎至极，不断地分泌着被操弄到舒爽的淫液，以此来润滑给予自己高潮的男人的阳根。

“别捏了……唔……要被捏坏了……”埃斯蒂尼安握住男人正揉捏自己乳头的手腕，推拒道。

盖乌斯只觉得自己学生的叫床声酥软至极，明明喜欢得紧了，却还不让自己继续下去，一边捏着自己的手腕，一边却把那骚浪的乳头往自己的手指上送。

明明坦诚相对了那么多次，可埃斯蒂尼安依旧口是心非。

盖乌斯抽出手，和埃斯蒂尼安的手十指相扣，哑声道：“怎么会？苍天之龙骑士被我操那么多次都没有操坏，怎么会捏几下就坏了呢？”

说着，另一仍纠缠着埃斯蒂尼安的手则用力地掐了一下对方圆润的乳尖。

“啊啊啊啊……”埃斯蒂尼安张着嘴，只能发出单一的呻吟声。胸前的刺激太过强烈，那种又痛又爽的感觉直截了当地刺激着他的脑神经，让他再也说不出其他的话来，只能成为男人手下的俘虏。

而此时，那直挺挺地戳刺着埃斯蒂尼安后穴的阳具也掌控了主动权，不停地向上顶弄着后穴内的敏感处。淫穴被这样从下到上地插弄着，再加之埃斯蒂尼安本身身体的自重，而让男人能顶得更深更用力，直把埃斯蒂尼安操得软倒在盖乌斯的怀抱里，身体随之一颠一颠的，甚至连呻吟声也被这颠簸歪曲成了不同的音调。

“我不在的时候，你会不会想我？”

盖乌斯说着，一手握住了埃斯蒂尼安站立起来的分身，配合着下身挺动的动作撸动着。

“啊啊……有、有什么好、好想的……”埃斯蒂尼安嘴上狡辩着，可后穴却不依不饶地咬着男人的肉棒，一开一合地吞吐着粗大的阳根，似乎是在诚实地表达着那淫穴对于这高潮源泉的无尽思念似的。

盖乌斯低低笑了两声，又拉着对方夹着烟的手，吸了一口那还未燃尽的香烟，说道：“可是埃斯蒂尼安，我很会想你……”

“你……啊……”

突如其来的告白埃斯蒂尼安浑身战粟，还来不及反应，便尖叫着射了精。他后穴痉挛着，不断收缩着讨好穴里的阳具。高潮来得又快又凶猛，几乎要让埃斯蒂尼安忘却一切的苦闷，满心满意都是和自己老师交合的快感。

他从高潮中反应过来，才发现自己的手上的香烟已经不知道什么时候掉在了地上。

盖乌斯只觉得自己的阳具完全沐浴在对方高潮后湿软紧致的肉穴内，恰如其分的收缩使得他情欲渐涨。他稍稍动了一下埋在后穴中的分身，仍陷在爱欲余韵中的埃斯蒂尼安果不其然地嘤咛一声，表情被蒙上了情欲的色彩，偏冷的肌肤晕染成泛着暖意的樱粉色，浑身散发着动人的春情。

盖乌斯重新握上了对方的手，十指紧紧交扣，他吻了吻埃斯蒂尼安的额头，笑着提醒道：“埃斯蒂尼安，我还硬着呢。”

说着，盖乌斯又往那后穴深处顶了顶，粗大的肉刃将高潮后的小穴再次顶开，好像要跨越一切阻碍，再为这人带来下一次极乐。而刚经历过前列腺高潮的穴肉极敏感又脆弱，一点点刺激就能让对方身体颤抖、肌肤发热。

“谁管你……”埃斯蒂尼安咬牙狠狠道，他已经筋疲力尽，只能被动地享受着男人给予的快感。

“埃斯蒂尼安，要和我做爱的是你，怎么这就想逃跑了”盖乌斯的手按着对方的大腿，似乎要黏在那上面了。

埃斯蒂尼安的手指在盖乌斯的心口处摩挲着，然后低头凑过去狠狠咬了一口，低声嘟囔：“你怎么比我还疯……”

盖乌斯倒也不觉得疼，反而笑着把人按在自己怀里，在肉穴里顶到最深处，对着那柔软的肉壁浅浅地顶弄，围绕着对方的敏感处研磨着。

这样温柔的性爱让二人的高潮又被无限延长了些，既舒缓又愉悦。

埃斯蒂尼安享受被男人操到射精，一边在高潮中尖叫，一边又用高潮后的肉穴，把男人伺候到射精的的暧昧氛围，他将双唇贴在盖乌斯的眉心轻吻着，轻声道：“我会等你回来的……盖老师……”

他从前不常和人接吻，吻技几乎都是在同对方一次次地津液交融中被调教出来的。此刻他舌头已经探进了男人的口腔，却瑟缩着不敢继续向前。直到又被盖乌斯捧着自己的脸、含住自己的舌头，再次夺取了主动权，才甘愿把自己的一切都毫无保留地托付给对方。

而盖乌斯似乎将近爆发，捏着埃斯蒂尼安的屁股挺得又深又急。直到二人都呼吸不均，在对方口腔里汲取不到任何的空气之后，才将深藏在埃斯蒂尼安体内阳具抽出。

他将二人的阳具放在一起揉搓着。埃斯蒂尼安已经射精过一次，可又受到刺激的他，身前的分身还是忍不住抬起了头。而这会却被男人将两根肉棒握在一手内，通过阳具之间的相互摩擦来刺激着对方的神经，埃斯蒂尼安射出的精液、前端不知道是谁的腺液以及从后穴内带出的淫液都混在了一起，淫靡的麝香味和腥臊味在接近密闭的房间内格外明显。

盖乌斯亲吻着埃斯蒂尼安的嘴角，陷入情欲中的声音低沉而性感：“埃斯蒂尼安，我……”

这话的尾音小而轻微，埃斯蒂尼安还没听个真切，便在这时再次射精了。而盖乌斯闷哼一声后，也将精液全数喷洒在了埃斯蒂尼安的大腿上。

盖乌斯给两人清理好之后，又把餐桌上的饭菜重新加热。

饭后，埃斯蒂尼安负责收拾碗筷，盖乌斯去房间收拾行李。说是收拾，其实只是检查一下行李箱里的物品有无缺漏，因为他和埃斯蒂尼安一样，房间里永远都会放着一个收拾好的行李箱。

盖乌斯把行李箱从房间里拖出来，路过厨房的时候，埃斯蒂尼安放下手中沾着泡沫的碗回头看他：“我说，真不用我送你？”

“不用，会有人来接。车钥匙给你，早点回学校。”盖乌斯说着把车钥匙丢在了橱柜上，例行公事般地叮嘱自己年轻的学生，“还有，要是我回来听说你趁我不在又去打架了，你知道我会怎么收拾你。”

“知道了，盖老师。”埃斯蒂尼安故意重读了后面两个字，他朝盖乌斯摆摆手当做告别，然后转头继续洗碗了。

盖乌斯的表情有那么一瞬变得柔和，他摇了摇头，又变成了不苟言笑的样子。

他关门时的动作很轻，像是要把一室温馨藏在门内。


End file.
